


Need You Now

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Assorted Songfics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Break-up Make-up, F/M, Kissing, Late at Night, also im obsessed with songfics, not really a relation to anything else ive written, these smol children are just alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica have been broken up for a while. During the day they can pretend that they're okay, but at night everything crumbles, and they realize that the only people able to put each other back together is each other.All credit to music goes to Lady Antebellum.





	Need You Now

 (Before you begin, here's the audio to the song if you need it: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIQt_RjUPJ0>)

 

It was past 12. Everyone was asleep. She had earbuds jammed in her ears, listening to a random radio station that played "popular hits from today." She used only the light of the moon coming in from her silk draperies to see the pictures she'd laid out on the floor. Pictures of him. And her. Of his dumb hat with his annoying disheveled hair and that stupid birthmark that made her stomach flip whenever she saw it. Of the girl with the brilliant smile and the pink cheeks, a girl who was not broken and crying every night, when there was nobody to listen to her but her pillow. The pillow did not complain, nor did it offer any comfort.

 _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor..._  Tears pricked her eyes and something got caught in her throat. Her phone was by her knees, on the hard wooden floor. She unlocked it then pulled up his contact.  _Should she?_  No.

 _Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore._ One salty drop of water slipped from her eye.  _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._ She did. She thought about it all the time.  _For me it happens all the time._ The chorus began, reducing Pacifica to a quietly sobbing mess on the floor.

 

He was sitting in the backyard, hearing the wind whistling through the pine trees. He'd tossed and turned, her face appearing again and again. He kicked the covers back, the attic room suffocating him and he had to walk through the Mystery Shack on his way out. He stopped at the door, hopelessly wishing she'd come strutting in, head held high, diamond earrings glittering along with her smile. It was pointless of course, 'cuz she wouldn't. 

He'd nearly stumbled in the rage he had thinking about his neediness on the way out of the screen door.

He was now lying on the ground, face turned toward the brilliant moon in the black sky. An old radio was propped on a tree stump, flipped to some random channel. He was mostly tuning out until one line caught his ear.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  Dipper's eyes widened, hands turning into fists of frustration. _Wishing you'd come sweeping, in the way you did before._ He sat up.  _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._ He did. He thought about her every second of the day.  _For me it happens all the time._

 

She didn't know how she wound up in her car. All she knew was that she spent an entire minute trying to see through her veil of tears so she could put the key into the ignition. She was driving like a madman, swerving all over. She just had to get to the other side of town. She couldn't not be in his arms another second. That same stupid radio station was playing that same freaking song.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._ A sob escaped her throat. _And I said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_ _._ Needed the taste of his lips and his comforting smile in her life.  _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._ She jerked the wheel sharply to the right, narrowly missing a fallen tree. She pressed the pedal down a little further, tires kicking up piles and piles of gravel, willing the car to go faster, for time to speed up, to just _be_ _there_ already.

 

He was glued to the grassy yard, unable to get up and turn off that damn song, that spoke everything about his life so perfectly. It was on the lowest level, but the singers might as well have been screaming in his ears. At the chorus, he pressed the palms of his heels into eyes, resisting the urge to get up and break something, to punch something, to let out the anger and sadness and loneliness in his chest. But then he heard it.

Tires trying to find a grip in the gravel of the roads of Gravity Falls. It sounded like it was going terribly fast, and it was getting louder by the second. He stood, barely daring to breathe. He slowly walked to the front of the Mystery Shack, blinded by the headlights of the car. The door opened before the car even stopped, and there she was, tall and beautiful in the moonlight.

 

There was no coherent thought as she flung herself into his arms. She clutched his vest, sobbing into his shoulder, and arms wrapped around her the way that had back then, the way they still should have if they hadn't been so stupid and she hadn't been so-

"Pacifica." He whispered her name into her ear and she shivered. She pulled back a bit, looking up at his hazy brown eyes. Eyes that filled her up and brightened her day and infiltrated her dreams. Eyes that were now looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world. With no warning, her lips were captured by his.

Every broken piece of their lives fit together the way their bodies did in that moment. The song floated up from the open window of Pacifica's car.

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._..

Their kissing became frantic, the taste of salt mingling in with the moment. Tears flowed and Dipper buried his face into Pacifica's neck.

"I'm so sorry I was so stupid that day and-and-I left you in the worst time of your life and just..." His embrace softened and she ran his fingers through his knotted hair.

 _When was the last time he saw a brush?_ She smiled as he pushed him back, cradling his face in her hands.

"Dipper," she whispered, and brought their foreheads together. "I love you."

Their lips met again, and the moon and stars shone brightly, in honor of the reconciled couple. When the passion slowed, Dipper led Pacifica to the backyard where they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company for the first time in months.

He twiddled a strand of hair between his fingers and said, "Pacifica?" Ocean blue eyes turned to look at him and he pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this at night and didn't have anybody proofread it. I'm fixing up a TON of things right now and I apologize if you read it before I checked it because that is not what my writing is like. Anyways if you have any suggestions on how to make it better or any like, proofread checks pls let me know!!!


End file.
